Tak terpisah oleh jarak
by nunuYJ
Summary: Selamanya, kau dan aku, tak akan terpisah oleh jarak bahkan yang sempit sekalipun. Karena aku telah berada sepenuhnya dalam pelukanmu. Milikmu / For winterblossom festival/ canon / distance


**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING! OOC, CANON, TYPO(S), SAKURA'S POV, DLL**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**But …**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Dedicated for winter blossom festival III, Sasusaku special for you ..**

**Jarak - Distance**

_Entah ada angin apa, beberapa waktu berputar keyakinan itu kembali lagi._

_Resah mengingatnya padahal ia tak pernah mengingat seseorang yang disini._

_Ingat tentang, dahulu, dahulu, dahulu, masa lalu lampau dimana indahnya hari itu menghancurkan apa saja yang ada dihati._

**Musim gugur, empat tahun setelah kau pergi.**

Hari ini hari kesepuluh musim gugur, tepat empat tahun semenjak kau meninggalkan Konoha. Aku masih terduduk disini, di tempat kau meninggalkanku sendiri, ditempat kau dengan tidak sengaja memberikanku harapan lewat ucapan 'terima kasih', di tempat inilah kau tinggalkan aku dengan cintamu.

Tempat ini masih sama. Pepohonan rindang masih menghiasi-hanya saja kelopak bunga sakura tengah berguguran. Kau ingat tempat duduk dimana kau meletakkanku dahulu? Tempat duduk itu pun masih ada, sama. Dan aku tengah terduduk disana sekarang.

Kau tahu , Sasuke?

Tempat ini tak berubah walau pun telah empat tahun berlalu saat dimana dua orang genin berpijak disini. Adu argumen, air mata, dan cinta. Itu yang mereka lakukan. Walau cinta hanya gadis itu saja yang merasakan. Benar kan? itu kita, Sasuke. Dua genin yang baru menapakan kaki di dunia shinobi namun harus selalu bertarung dengan ego, hati, dan diri sendiri.

Semenjak kepergianmu, kukira diriku tak akan pernah diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Setelah sempat tiga kali aku selalu gagal bertemu denganmu, kali itu aku benar-benar melihat sosokmu-sosok yang paling kurindukan.

Tapi tak kutemukan dirimu yang dulu.

Bukan-aku tahu itu dirimu, sosokmu yang dulu, Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal dulu. Hanya saja hatimu telah membeku, terlalu jauh dari hangatnya kasih sayang. Dendam, ego dan kesalahpahaman membelenggumu.

Saat itu ingin rasanya aku memelukmu. Memberi kehangatan pada dirimu. Berharap pelukanku mampu menghapus tanda setan ditubuhmu, juga dihatimu-seperti dulu.

Tapi tidak.

Aku bukan lagi shinobi yang lemah. Aku telah mampu melawan rintangan terberat seorang shinobi-melawan ego, hati, dan diri sendiri. Aku telah mantapkan hati-kau akan kulenyapkan dengan tanganku sendiri.

Namun ternyata aku tak bisa. Ada dua hal yang menahanku.

Pertama, aku sadar kekuatanku jauh sekali dibawahmu, walau dengan racun tak berbau yang telah kupelajari pun aku tak kuasa melawan kekuatanmu yang mampu mengalahkan seorang sannin legendaris-Orochimaru.

Kedua, diriku sendiri. Ternyata sekuat apapun aku menampik rasa peduli, kasih sayang, dan cintaku padamu, aku masih diriku, Haruno Sakura yang masih mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Walau nyatanya, kau bahkan mampu menarik pedangmu untuk membunuhku, aku tak bisa sedikitpun menahan rasa itu.

**Aku masih mencintai sosokmu.**

Dan semua akhirnya berkumpul. Aku, kau, Naruto dan juga guru Kakashi. Aku sudah membuang jauh harapan kita akan berkumpul dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Dan benar saja. Kau memang mengingat kami. Tapi bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai musuhmu.

Dan saat itu aku sadar. Yang bisa mengehentikanmu bukan aku. tugasku hanya mempercayai Naruto dan dirimu sendiri.

Tangis pun tak kuasa kubendung.

Kusadar, jarak telah pisahkan kita, dan mengubah segalanya.

_Resah, tangis, rindu ini masih yakinkan ku, sosok dirimu yang dulu masih ada._

_Pasti itu!_

**Musim gugur, lima tahun setelah kepergianmu.**

Hari kesepuluh pada musim gugur. Aku terduduk disini-lagi. Ditempat, dihari, dan diwaktu yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Kusempatkan menangkap memori yang tersimpan di tempat ini-lagi-di tengah kesibukanku.

Kesibukan sebagai kepala rumah sakit.

Semua memang sudah berubah. Semenjak Uchiha Madara-leluhurmu dihentikan dan dikalahkan. Kurasa semua itu mimpi, tapi ternyata tidak. Naruto berhasil meraih mimpinya, menjadi hokage serta menyelamatkan dunia shinobi dari benci dan nafsu kekuasaan. Kedamaian telah tercipta. Indah bukan?

Walau memang sempat ada air mata dan rasa sepi akibat sang pemimpin Konoha-Tsunade-sama telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya satu bulan lalu. Tapi roda kehidupan terus berjalan.

Angkatan kita sudah meniti jalan mereka masing-masing. Dengan jabatan yang lebih layak. Karena kamilah seorang _jounin_ saat ini. Masa sulit sudah berlalu, membuat keceriaan menghiasi setiap wajah yang dapat kau jumpai. Dan sedikit dari kami pun telah memujudkan impian masing-masing. Yang baru kami sadar tingkat kedewasaan sudah dimulai.

Mungkin sekarang memang tugas para petinggi Negara yang lalu telah usai. Dan generasi muda mengambil alih segalanya. Membangun perdamaian dan kesatuan dengan cara tersendiri. Karena perubahan zaman telah mengubah pola pikir, kebiasaan, dan cara pandang seseorang. Aku, kau, dan mereka.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Entah mengapa di dalam sepiku masih terus menyebut namamu. Berharap kau mendengar dan merasakan betapa dalam rindu ini. Walau betapa dekatnya dirimu sekarang ini, aku masih belum melihat sinar dimata gelapmu. Sasuke, kumohon sadarlah. Tunjukan pada kami semua kau Sasuke kami, Sasuke-ku yang mampu mempesona seluruh dunia dengan bakatmu, prestasimu. Bukan dengan kejahatan dan tingkahmu, Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan," aku kenal suara itu. Semoga suara itu menyampaikan hal yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Semoga. "Sakura-chan! ayo ke rumah sakit! Ayo ayo! Sasuke teme, telah sadar! Dan dia terus saja memanggil namamu, ayolah Sakura-chan! cepat!"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu, berlari kearahku, menarik tanganku dengan tubuh yang masih berbalut jubah Hokage. Naruto. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tinggahnya. Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memarahinya nanti-tentu saja karena dia pasti meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaannya.

Tapi mungkin tidak sekarang. karena dia sudah rela berlari tergesa-gesa untukmemanggilku, memberitahukan hal yang kunanti sejak kepulangan seorang yang disana. Setidaknya omelanku akan sia-sia. Karena sekarang ia tak akan mengurung niatnya untuk menemui Sasuke dan kembali bekerja.

Hokage keenam itu. Sumber inspirasi setiap insan. Kesepian, keputus asaan, dendam , kesendirian, dan juga cinta membuatnya menjadi sekarang ini. Seseorang yang bodoh dan super ceroboh nyatanya bisa mengenakan jubah itu.

Naruto, terima kasih, untuk segalanya yang kau berikan. Untukku, dia, mereka, dan dirimu sendiri.

Dan tangis pun tak kuasa kubendung-lagi. Namun bukan tangis penderitaan, melainkan tangisan haru-ku untuk segalanya. Semuanya yang kuyakin telah berubah indah bahkan amat sangat indah.

_Tapi kau terlalu pintar, sehingga kau sembunyikan dirimu sebenarnya. _

_Seakan dunia mengenal dirimu yang sekarang. _

_Namun setidaknya, masih kutemukan dirimu._

_Di tengah guguran bunga Sakura, senyummu masih mempesonakan aku._

**Musim gugur, enam tahun setelah kepergianmu.**

Hari ini bunga Sakura berguguran dengan riangnya. Seakan menggambarkan suasana hatiku saat ini. Saat dimana lautan bunga Sakura menjadi saksi bisu janji suci dua insan yang kupikir tak akan pernah-mungkin-terjadi. Balutan kain serba putih melilit diri.

Aku dan kau.

**Haruno Sakura** dan **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Mengucap janji suci ditengah lautan bunga Sakura, angin sepoi menambah kesan romantis. Aku, kau, berdiri pada suatu altar suci. Dengan ribuan mata memandang penuh haru. Tangis meruak dari mereka, sang Hokage, bahkan aku dan dirimu.

Kuputarkan pandanganku sekeliling, namun sorot teduh matamu memenjarakanku lagi. Seakan menuntutku untuk tetap menatapmu. Seakan pandangan mataku buta untuk melihat yang lain. Hanya dirimu, tak boleh yang lain.

Sesungguhnya tanpa kau ataupun siapapun memerintahku, pandangan ini akan tetap tertuju padamu, tak ada pengecualian untuk siapaun, hanya kau. Sasuke, kau seorang untuk selamanya.

Aku tak sanggup berkata apapun saat ini. Seolah pandangan mataku dan dirimu sudah cukup mengungkap perasaan masing-masing. Aku mencintaimu, siapapun, kapanpun, dan dimana pun. Perasaanku takkan pernah berubah. Kuyakin waktu enam tahun telah memberitahumu seberapa dalam rasa cintaku ini.

Kau meletakkan tanganmu di kedua pipiku, aku bisa merasakan perasaanmu terpancar disetiap aliran darahmu. Pandanganku berhasil dengan jelas menyapu seluruh wajahmu. Lalu kau tarik kepalaku perlahan, mendekatimu, hingga bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyapu bibirku. Darahku mendidih dan membara di bibirku. Napasku terengah. Jemariku meremas tangannya yang erat menggenggamku.

Kala itu, aku bersumpah, merasa bumi berhenti berputar.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Air mata tak terbendung. Aku, kau, selamanya menyatu. Tak akan terpisahkan oleh dendam, ego, dan dengki. Selamanya, untuk musim gugur selanjutnya, sekanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi dan sampai diakhir ku menutup mata. Rasaku tak akan pernah hilang. Sampai kapanpun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Selamanya, kau dan aku, tak akan terpisah oleh jarak bahkan yang sempit sekalipun. Karena aku telah berada sepenuhnya dalam pelukanmu. Milikmu.

"_**Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate**_

_**Though that road may wander, it will lead me to YOU**_

_**And a thousand years, would be worth the wait**_

_**It might take lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through**_

_**And I won't look back, I can go the distance**_

_**And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat**_

_**It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope**_

_**Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete**_

_**But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part**_

_**For a hero's strength is measured by his heart"**_

_Go The Distance – Michael Bolton_

**THE END**

**A/N **yah, selesai. HAPPY WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL III XDD aku tahu ini aneh, abal, gaje, OOC. Tapi ini harapanku sebagai seorang yang mencintai pairing ini. Aku mau SasuSaku hidup tanpa jarak sedikitpun, dan gak pernah kepisah lagi. Setuju kan? u,u maaf banget kalau ficnya gak bermutu, gak enak dibaca, atau melenceng dari tema. Aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. T.T akhir kata, berkenan mereview?


End file.
